


this is the part you've got to say all that you're feeling

by abbeghoul



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeghoul/pseuds/abbeghoul
Summary: tumblr prompt fill“Come on, this doesn’t even make it into the top 10 of stupid things I’ve done. You’re completely overreacting.”  + zolf & sasha
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	this is the part you've got to say all that you're feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/gifts).



“This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done,” Zolf sighed, looking down at Sasha, who was huddled in the corner of an alleyway. He shouldn’t have even been able to find her, but he knew her well enough to know where she’d go, and there weren’t any gargoyles around to hang out with.

“Come on, this doesn’t even make it into the top 10 of stupid things I’ve done. You’re completely overreacting.”

“Am I?”

She shrugged. “I’ve walked into _so_ many rooms filled with explosives.”

“Yeah, that was pretty stupid,” he agreed. “But so is this. Come on, Sasha, did you really just run away?”

Sasha sighed and looked up at him. “Yeah, I did. That’s what I do, you know, I run away. And it’s better this way! That I’m running _now_ and not, you know, ten years from now, or- or at the _altar_ , or-“

She was shaking, and Zolf could hear panic in her voice. He knelt so he was at her eye level. “Why do you need to run at all?”

“Because it’s not going to work! Everyone always leaves, and- and she will too, one day, so it’s better that I leave first before- before we get too deep into this!”

“Sasha-“

“And another thing!” she yelled, standing up suddenly and sending Zolf rearing back on his heels, trying not to fall over. “Even if she didn’t run away, everyone I l- _everyone I care about gets hurt._ I don’t want her to be next.”

“I used to think that too,” Zolf said. “I used to think everyone I loved got hurt because of me. And I ran away once, too. I ran away a lot, actually, but this time was different. Do you know why?”

Sasha closed her eyes. “Because I ran after you.”

“Yeah, you did. You told me not to wallow in self-pity, and dragged me back- back to my _family_. I’d still be drinking my sorrows away in a bar if you hadn’t followed me.” He reached out and squeezed her hand. To his surprise, she let him, then she twisted her hand so it was holding his. “I wanted to stay, but I wouldn’t let myself. You helped me see it was okay.”

“Bertie being gone probably helped.”

“One thousand percent, yes. But I’m not sure that would have been enough. You showed me I wanted to stay,” he said softly. “Now it’s my turn. _You want to stay,_ Sasha. So do it.”

“What makes you think that?” she challenged him, but her voice was soft and he knew she wasn’t on the verge of running anymore.

“Because you haven’t let go of the ring since she gave it to you.” Zolf nodded at the hand he wasn’t holding, which was clutched tightly around a small silver ring.

Sasha looked at her hand, lost, then back at him. “It’s a pretty ring.”

“It is.”  
  
“Would go for a lot.”

“Maybe. But you won’t sell it.”

“No?”

“No,” he smiled. “You’re too in love with her to let it go.”

Sasha breathed in sharply, but exhaled in a slow sigh before nodding. “Yeah. Did I mess it up?”

He shook his head. “No. She knows you. She’ll understand. Just… go tell her ‘yes _’_ so you can get engaged already, okay?”

Sasha nodded again and threw her arms around him in a quick hug he didn’t even have time to return before she took off running.

“And tell Azu I don’t care what Hamid said, I get to be the best man!” Zolf called after her, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Bri asked for a zolf and sasha prompt and i had different plans but then this idea popped up so. have little a aphroguedite. as a treat. 
> 
> title from "Run Away with Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen


End file.
